The present invention relates to a display unit in a vehicle, especially a vehicle display system.
Such display units are known in numerous examples. Current vehicle display systems that are generally arranged in the area behind the steering wheel transmit to the driver information about especially mechanical or analog instruments e.g. pointer instruments, digital instruments e.g. LCD and symbols e.g. for a temperature, fuel or oil display means.
The driver of the vehicle is exposed to an information flood, although besides the display of the velocity, the temperature of the cooling water, the rpm etc. a part of the information on the display unit is only displayed optionally, i.e. if needed or according to the current situation.
Document DE 10 2004 013 611 A1 discloses a display unit for a vehicle with a coloured pointer, wherein the pointer comprises different colours in dependence of the current use of fuel. As a drawback of the prior art the colour light source must be installed in the pointer or transmitted by light conductors from the colour light source to the pointer, which is comparatively costly to install.
The object of the present invention is to provide a display unit in a vehicle that allows a quasi subconscious transmission of information, which demands only a subordinate attention of the viewer and is easy to install.